Controlled
by Zet Sway
Summary: It dawned on me then.  The parasite was in control.  Instantly aware of this, I fought in my mind for control. I fought with all my power of will to release my grip and let her go, it was to no avail.  I was the one panicking now. Plaga-Leon/Ada. Oneshot.


Author's Note: This oneshot was inspired by a prompt from an anonymous user on the LiveJournal Resident Evil Kink Meme. The exact prompt was this: Plaga Possessed Leon/Ada During RE 4  
Leon goes nuts, Ada doesn't mind. Violent, rough, intense sex with Leon aware of his actions, though not in control. Go for it. Bonus points for blood and friction burn.

You have been warned.

.com/ PLEASE VISIT, THERE ARE MANY GREAT CREATIVE OPPORTUNITIES WAITING TO INSPIRE YOU.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all of the corresponding characters are property of Capcom. I do not own Resident Evil, Leon S. Kennedy, Ashley Graham, Ada Wong, or any other characters from the series.

Today was most definitely a bad day. Yeah, I had just watched a brother in arms get shot down by Saddler and his men. Yeah, I had watched as Ashley slipped right between my fingers, lured by Saddler's control over her plaga, while mine twisted and contorted in my veins, bringing me uncontrollable pain. And yeah, said parasite was at work once again, whether by its own will or by Saddler's.

I stumbled into the musty old room as the spasms returned. It felt like there were a hundred little snakes inside my diaphragm, twisting and turning and knotting the muscle in every way possible, tearing it into ribbons and using them to tie off my intestines. The feeling was absolutely unreal, painful and nauseating as I could feel those little snakes swimming through my blood, plugging up capillaries and restricting the flow of blood to all of my organs. It was hard to breathe, my vision blurred and the lack of blood flow had my head spinning so badly I thought I might stroke. I rasped and coughed and buckled over, moving my hand instinctively over my mouth as I stumbled into the little room and tripped, falling against the wall.

I heard quiet footsteps behind me as the spasms subsided and I struggled to regain my bearings.

"Leon," Ada's soft voice called, "you okay?"

I didn't look at her, instead looking at my hand, and the blood I had coughed into it. "Yeah," I lied, although unconvincingly. She said nothing, undoubtedly looking at me and wondering just how mature my parasite had grown; looking at the blood on my hand and the sweat rolling down my neck.

Suddenly, I felt hot. The spasms returned with full force, my body shuddering and convulsing as though I was seizing. The room suddenly felt hot and oppressive, closing in on all sides as my vision promptly blacked out and my head reeled as though I had just been hit by a truck. I thought maybe I was falling over, or maybe I was standing up? I couldn't tell, as I seemed to have lost all motor function. Up was down, out was in, dark was light, for three agonizing seconds, and then suddenly, it stopped.

Just as quickly as they had come, the spasms subsided once more. But I felt… different. I was still aware of the parasite swimming in my veins, but somehow I didn't mind. I felt refreshed, renewed, as though a great weight had been lifted. But something was very, very wrong. As my muscles relaxed, I looked up at Ada. Her face was strewn with worry and concern. I wanted to reach out to her, to tell her I was okay. So I did just that, but it wasn't to comfort her.

No.

Instead, I lunged for her with both hands, straight for her neck. She never even saw it coming. I lifted her easily off the ground as she kicked and squirmed and pried fruitlessly at my enormous hands around her slender neck. I looked into her eyes, now full of fear and panic, and smiled. I actually _smiled_.

It dawned on me then. The parasite was in control. Instantly aware of this, I fought in my mind for control. I fought with all my power of will to release my grip and let her go, it was to no avail. I was the one panicking now. Ada represented no real threat to me in my current state of affairs. She was after a sample of las plagas, and I was out to save Ashley Graham. We had a common enemy.

But the parasite didn't seem to think so. She sought to eradicate the master, the sovereign ruler of the will of las plagas. Ada was the threat, and she must be eliminated.

It was strange, how I was only half aware of its presence and yet fully aware of its will. I would have grit my teeth in concentration to overthrow its control, but my motor control was thwarted, and all the concentrating in the world was only leading me to grip her throat harder. Deep in my panic-stricken mind, I wondered how long this would last. Was I a slave to Saddler's will now? Was I his puppet? His bodyguard, as he said he would make me? I fought back with all my might, but the parasite only pushed me further away from the control I so desperately wanted.

I watched through my own hijacked eyes as Ada's hand left mine for a brief moment and drifted to her thigh, where she holstered her knife. I noticed her movement instantly and slammed her against the wall, the sudden impact momentarily distracting her from her task. I lifted one hand from her neck and grabbed her knife for her, holding it to her throat. She looked up into my eyes, her own widening in fear and shock. I guess I looked like a madman, but there was nothing I could do to soften my expression, to let her go or tell her to flee.

She looked so vulnerable, so afraid… so… beautiful. Yes. Beautiful, my parasite thought. She was fit and strong, too, it noticed. She was… suitable. 'Suitable for what?' I wondered, but I knew. Suitable for offspring. My parasite was seeking to procreate.

My blood instantly rushed south and I felt both aroused and horrified at the same time. Ada was a woman who I had feelings for. I would protect her, protect our young, and carry out the will of the master. This pleased the parasite more than it did me, because although I did have feelings for her, there were many reasons why those feelings should not come to fruition. Not to mention the fact that I was on this godforsaken island for a completely different reason.

My smile slowly returned, and I leaned into her to support her with my weight rather than with my hand around her neck. I took the knife and jammed it into the soft wall behind her, just in case I needed it again. The look on her face was wary and fearful.

Oh, and then that goddamn parasite actually _spoke._

"It is not my intention to hurt you… but if you try to run… I'm going to have to," the parasite commanded me to say. My hand returned to her neck, this time cradling it affectionately.

"Leon…" Ada said unevenly. "What are you doing…?" There was genuine fear in her voice.

My lips were on hers in a flash, the hand on the back of her neck pressing her to me forcefully. I forced her lips open with my tongue while I forced her legs open with my knee at the same time. She did the smart thing and wrapped her legs around me so she wouldn't slip off the wall. And then she…

She kissed me back. She kissed me back just as forcefully as I kissed her, wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing her body to mine. She was actually _enjoying _this. Did she even realize I was still under the parasite's control? She moaned quietly against me. I suddenly wanted to… to be her's. To take her and make love to her and give her all the love she never had. I wanted to caress her body and kiss every inch of her. The simple act of kissing me back had awakened feelings within me that I had suppressed for years.

"Leon…" she breathed in the midst of our kiss. I wanted to say something. Anything. I wanted to tell her I loved her, that I would protect her, and most of all, I wanted to tell her to _run_, because there was no telling what I would do next.

Too bad my parasite didn't care. My hands grabbed for the straps on her dress, pushing them off her shoulders roughly as I set her down to disrobe her entirely. I grabbed her knife again and with a few quick slices, her bra and panties were gone. I hoisted her up again, once more holding her in place with my body as I worked furiously at my pants, unbelting them and letting them fall to the floor with my boxers.

My erection was hard and ready, and I wasted absolutely no time claiming what I wanted. I pushed into her roughly and she cried out, arms returning to my shoulders once more to pull me close. No sooner had I sheathed myself within her wet heat, I started to thrust into her. The parasite's pace was fast and hard, the kind of pace that normally tires me out after mere minutes. Ada writhed in my arms, her breasts bouncing and her breathing ragged as I slammed her with reckless abandon, grinning like a lunatic as I reached up to tweak one of her nipples.

She leaned into my touch moaning loudly as my cock brushed her clit and slammed her G-spot over and over again. I smiled and pinched her nipple some more, harder now, and twisted it. Her expression contorted with the pain but the parasite didn't care. My hand left her breast and I gripped her hips in both hands, using the leverage to take her faster, harder. Her mouth fell open and she cried out, and my parasite laughed darkly.

"Leon…" she panted breathlessly. "Holy shit Leon… that feels incredible… Oh god, yes…"

I slapped her then, clean across the face, against my will. Her eyes opened in shock.

"Shut up, bitch."

Her expression relaxed and she looked at me seductively. "You're a bad boy, Kennedy."

I grunted in response and lifted her off the wall, setting her down on the floor. "Get on your hands and knees," I commanded coolly. She did as I instructed.

I grabbed the ribbons hanging from the back of her choker and pulled them tight as I entered her swiftly from behind. I guess the parasite had more stamina than I, because it picked up the pace right away, just as before. I slammed my palm down on her upper back, forcing her shoulders and face to the floor, holding tight to the makeshift leash at her neck.

She cried out with each thrust. I could tell I was hurting her but the parasite didn't care. Her face, chest and shoulders dug into the dirt as her pristine little ass bounced in time with my thrusts. I licked my lips and gave it a firm smack, and she moaned. I slapped it again. Same result. I enjoyed the red welt it left on her otherwise perfect backside, and I slapped it yet again. Over and over again, as I pounded her with inhuman speed and stamina, I hit her. I hit her till her skin was angry and red all over, and when she tried to get up on her hands again, I forced her back down. Her mouth hung open against the dirt as she screamed.

And then her walls tightened around me. I gripped her hips and took her faster still, enjoying the feeling of her as she convulsed with the force of her orgasm, and it was just enough to bring me over the edge. I came hard inside her, shuddering and bucking as the parasite lost control of my nerve function for a brief second.

That second was all it took. I grabbed the reins and suddenly I was in control again, panting, twitching, over-sensitized and feeling weak. Sweat poured down my back and I collapsed atop her, breathing heavily. Slowly, she shifted beneath me and we both fell to the floor.

Ada rolled onto her back and looked at me. She looked confused, lustful, and sated all at once, sweaty and sore and flushed. Her shoulders and left cheek were red with friction burn and caked in dirt and bits of blood.

Crawling over to me, she put her hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes, as though she could tell I was suddenly of my own mind. I wondered if I should play it off as though I had no idea what had just happened, but I decided not to. However, I said nothing as she crawled into my arms. I was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. My back and hamstrings screamed with pain and I was absolutely dying for a nap.

"Ada…" I said, uncertainty resounding in my voice.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"Yeah."

She chuckled and did her best to get comfortable on the hard, dusty floor. "Good," was all she said, with a smile.

Thanks for reading 3


End file.
